


Happy Ending/Death is beautiful

by FanFicReader01



Series: Peculiar encounters of a taxi driver [27]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, F/F, Gay, Mermaids, OCs - Freeform, OR IS IT, Sappy, fairty tale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 05:25:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19419352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanFicReader01/pseuds/FanFicReader01
Summary: Once upon a time, there lived a young girl close to the sea.





	1. Chapter 1

1.

_Once upon a time, there lived a young girl close to the sea. The city she lived in, wasn’t nearly as beautiful as that endless ocean blue that seemed to blend into the endless heaven blue._

_The girl had always wanted to go down there, see the ocean, maybe even swim in it._

_But no, her parents forbade her. She had to stay inside the city, inside the house._

_“Why can I not go to the beach?”_

_“The wind is too strong. It would pluck you tiny frame away from us in a mere second.”_

_“Why can I not just dip my feet into the sea?”_

_“The sea is ruthless and cruel. Have you not seen those black waves, swallowing ships whole?”_

_“That almost sounds like the stinking smokes hanging around the city. Yuck.”_

_“Young lady! Hold your tongue!”_

_The stinking city. Black smoke in the air, dark mist filling the streets. The slums, covered in dirt._

_To many, this city was thriving: a new found oil industry, glorious machines easing the hard labour that was otherwise for men._

_But the little girl wasn’t stupid. Nor was she blind. She had seen the misery in the streets below. She had seen coughing people, choking on the smoke coming from the factories. She had seen the direct damage that this ‘magnificent factory’ caused to the people who were less lucky than her._

2.

_By the time, the girl came of age, she had begun reading books. Both fictional and non-fictional._

_And she loved them all the same. Yet, the non-fiction books left her yearning for the times before the machines. The fictional romances left her aching for a lover of her own._

_So when the time came for her to be wed, the girl, now a young lady, was disappointed by her parent’s choice._

_“A man?” she shrieked._

_“A_ fine _man, for a fine young lady,” mother said._

_“He’ll teach how to behave like a true lady,” father added._

_“He’s like… twice my age!” the young lady could not believe it._

_“That also means, twice the experience, darling,” father explained as if it was nothing._

_“Why can’t I be married to another girl? Who’s of the same age as me?” the girl cried out._

_That left her parents in shock. They looked at each other and then looked at their child. Instead of having a conversation, they simply replied: “Because that’s not normal.” And then they send her to bed as if she was still twelve._

_Discouraged the girl laid on her bed, surrounded by the books that actually understood her. The romantic fairy tales about some dudes saving wonderful princesses. And every time the girl read those stories, she pretended to be the knight, running off together with the poor lady trapped in some tower._

_Why could real life not be like that?_

3.

_Alas, there seemed to be no way out of her fate. The day of marriage came around anyway._

_She had resisted, and cried and screamed. But her parents answered with harsh silence and turned away gazes._

_With a grim face she stood in her wedding dress. The corset felt too tight. She might as well die, she bitterly thought. A few meters away, stood her soon-to-be husband. Still, from this distance she could not see his face. Not that she really wanted to see it anyway._

_Her dad was smiling as he led her to the altar. Why was everyone so happy? Or was it all pretence and masks?_

_The man turned out to be average. Generic, almost. Nothing desirable readable on his face or stance._

_So this was the man she’d be the wife of. The man who would want her to carry his children._

_The man she’d spend the rest of her life with._

_At the end of the day, the girl was tired. Soon there would be a honey moon. She didn’t want that either._

_“I-, I just need a moment…,” she muttered, more to herself than to her husband._

_Luckily for her, the guy was understanding and let her. So she ran outside her new house, closer to the sea than she’d ever been._

_The moon shone a bright, silver light onto the coast. Silver stars got reflected into the blackness of the water down the shore. It put the girl at ease._

I don’t want to be here.

I don’t want to live in this stinking city.

I don’t want to live a life, tied to my undesirable husband, even though he seems to be nice.

(But I’ve heard stories of young girls wed to mad men, only showing their true fangs not long after their first honeymoon. For the unlucky ones, the façade of ‘nice guy’ was ripped away right after the doors closed.)

Life is too unfair for me. Do I truly want to live here anymore?

4.

_A bit uncertain, the girl walked down the staircase of the house that actually led to the sea. She had to tilt up her wedding dress so it wouldn’t slip over the sharp stones. Once she got down on the beach, she realized it wouldn’t matter anymore if her dress were to get filthy. So she let it hang down again._

_For the first time she felt the soft, tickling sand between her toes._

_There was a slight breeze, embracing her like a cool hug she desperately needed._

_She smiled._

_The continuous sound of the lazy waves hurdling up the sand felt calming. Serenity started to flush over the girl. For a moment she could be at peace with her decision._

_This would be her first swim and last swim in the sea._

5.

_First there was chaos. Obviously the young lady didn’t know how to swim. After some sputtering, like the reverse fish on dry land, the girl had found a way to stay adrift on the waves._

_She felt cradled. Her heart calmed down again and she stared into the dark night. The moon, the stars, reflected in the water, it was all too beautiful for this ugly world._

_She took in her final breath before closing her eyes and letting her body weight do the work._

_Slowly the water engulfed her, swallowing her whole. The fact that she was wearing a heavy dress, helped the sinking process._

_Is this what it would feel like: being swallowed by an unknown void?_

_If only a handsome heroine would rescue her now. But alas, this world is just too unfair for her._

0.

She doesn’t know why, but she’s tempted to open her eyes again. Why? Isn’t there just blackness all around her now? Her head hurts. There’s so much pressure.

When she opens her eyes, two eyes stare back. Despite the darkness, these eyes seem to glow. Green, even a bit of golden. The girl blinks a few times for this can’t be real. But it is.

A pair of gorgeous, intelligent eyes stare back at her.

As if some invisible veil gets lifted, more gets revealed to the drowning girl.

The eyes belong to a round, chubby, dark face. Freckles all around the nose and on the cheeks. The hair around the face is very not hair-like. It looks more like, thick colourful tendrils _pretending_ to be hair. The lips move but she can’t hear nor understand what they’re saying.

“Am I dreaming?” the girl mutters to herself and then quickly shuts her mouth. Stunned by the beauty in front of her, she had forgotten she was totally underwater still.

The other woman seems to chuckle. More of her appearance gets exposed. She seems to have strong, firm arms. The hair-like appendages cover a part of her breasts but for the rest she appears to be naked. A dark, chubby belly follows beneath the chest and when the baffled drowning girl lowers her gaze, she sees that the other woman has no legs but a tail!

It’s a navy blue tail with white accents. The way the side fins and the main tail are shaped, reminds her of the predatory fish in the books. Is this real? Part woman, part fish like creatures?

Real or not, the girl is totally amazed by the beauty of this mysterious woman.

Is this Lady Death herself? If so, her wavering doubt about wanting to die, has completely vanished.

_I didn’t know Death was this pretty._

The girl gets dragged back into reality when she swallows by accident and feels like choking. That makes the strange fish woman come closer to the girl.

Before she knows it, their lips get connected. It puts the girl in a weird daze. Her heart has stops beating. Pure serenity. Accepting what’s going on, she closes her eyes.

Something more strange occurs. The girl is still conscious. She _isn’t_ dying.

Instead, she feels something happen to her neck. It’s as if a part of her skin is detaching, or slicing open. With a trembling finger, she traces over her skin. Strange, sensitive slits have formed there. Whatever it is, it has given her the miracle of ‘breathing’ underwater.

When she dares opening her eyes, she’s able to see more clear than ever. The mysterious woman who had just kissed her, is still there. Definitely not a dream. She is looking at the girl. She nudges her head downward. When the girl looks down, she sees how her legs are no more. Instead, she too has now a fishtail. Her eyes go back to the mysterious woman who is smiling.

“Welcome back to the world of the swimming.”

“A-Are you… Lady Death?” the girl stammers in confusion. Her voice sounds and feels… different.

“No, you silly. I’m a mermaid!”

“Why are you here?”

“I was going for a night swim to the shore and then I suddenly saw your body out in the open like this. So I decided to check it out.”

“Oh.”

“And then I decided to save you.”

“By turning me into… a mermaid?”

“Yes. Are you not happy?”

“Well… I guess my life on land would be unhappier,” the girl mutters.

Now the mermaid’s look turns into a frown. Questioning.

“You know, I was married to this guy-”

“Oh, I see,” the mermaid cuts her off. “Heard that story plenty of times before.”

“You do?”

“Yes. Poor human girls,” the mermaid shakes her head. “I’ve saved plenty before from hungry men.”

The girl can’t believe what’s happening. Then realization hits her and a big, smile creeps up her face. Before the mermaid realizes, the new mermaid has pulled her into a strong embrace.

“Thank you so much for saving me then!”

“Oh, ahaha, you’re welcome!”

Then the girl lets go. Awkwardly she looks away. “S-so, what now? I-, I don’t know how to be a mermaid. Or how to live in the sea.”

“I can show you. You can come and live with me and all the other mermaids. There are plenty of us!”

The girl’s eyes light up even more.

“Yes, please!” without hesitation she takes the hand of the other woman and follows her to a brighter future that lies in the place she had always wanted to visit as a young kid.


	2. Chapter 2

“Anyway, that’s how I met your mother.”

Jenna looks at her children. With open mouths and big eyes they stare at her in disbelief.

“That’s so awesome!” one of her kids exclaims with tiny fists.

That makes Jenna chuckle. She turns to her wife, Aveline, who’s in the opening of the cave.

“That story never gets old, huh. No matter how many times you’ll tell them.”

Aveline swims over to her partner and they quickly exchange a kiss. “I still can’t believe you really thought I was Lady Death herself.”

“What? I was almost gone there. My mind wasn’t working properly. But you rescued me.”

“Oh, how could I let the most beautiful woman in my life slip away from me like that?” Aveline sighs. She pulls her lover into a heartfelt kiss, making the kids make funny faces.

“Moom, please,” one kid cries out, making its parents giggle out loud.


End file.
